


Firefly Festival

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Initially) Young Hux and Kylo, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Makeouts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hux is having a hard time accepting his feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux didn't even want to be at this stupid festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected.

Cool air breezed softly through the trees, making them rustle and sway softly, and the voices of festival-goers rang through the air, filled with laughter and happiness, and also there was the mingled smells of foods, sweet and sugary, spicy and strange, but they went together surprisingly well.

He didn't even know why he had been told to come here, as it was filled with his "enemies", but he stayed nonetheless, perched up on a rock that was surrounded by soft, thick grass, eyes flickering about as if he were waiting to be jumped.

Of all places, a festival? This is where that boy he was looking for was supposed to be? Hux hated large gatherings such as these, but at least people didn't seem to want to bother him, so it made his job easier. He was wearing what his father had told him were "civilian clothes".

Nothing all too obnoxious, just a plain white shirt and some black pants, his father told him not to slick his hair back, so there it was on his head, messy ginger locks on his head, some stray strands covering his eyes, to which he blew away with an annoyed huff.

For kriff's sake, his father hadn't even told him what the boy looked like! There were tons of boys around what his age was supposed to be around this awful festival, so that wouldn't help either. At least he didn't have to be at the academy.

Suddenly, a voice startled Hux, almost making him lose his balance and fall off the rock he was sitting on, his lurched forward, looking all around him to see the source.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He heard a voice murmur, and then he finally found where it was coming from. Apparently, the voice had been sitting in the grass a little further from Hux's rock, and it was acting as a rather effective hiding space. This kid must hate the festival as much as Hux did.

"No, it's quite alright…who are you, exactly?" Hux said distractedly, running a hand through his hair and forgetting about his assignment.

"Your hair's pretty. It reminds me of a sunset." The voice once again dreamily murmured, but still he couldn't see the kid. Hux fought a small blush, because sons of powerful generals do not blush, for kriff's sake.

"Thank you, I suppose." He mumbled, absentmindedly carding his hand through his hair once again.

"Your eyes remind me of the sea," the voice once again said, making Hux fight even harder to not blush, because again, sons of powerful generals are not pretty, and do not blush.

"Enough of that." He snapped, and suddenly there was a silence that broke out. Hux started feeling a bit sorry that he had snapped at the kid. Suddenly, something round and small found it's way to Hux's rock, he picked it up and studied it apprehensively, as if it were some sort of explosive device.

"It's a wookiee cookie." The voice once again called out, softer and more reluctant this time, as if afraid of angering Hux again.

"What in the kriff is a wookiee cookie?" Hux asked, tilting the thing, before opening the plastic that it was wrapped in, and smelling it. It smelled quite nice, really.

"It's a cookie. The wookiees made it." The voice tried to explain helpfully, and he heard the grass rustle softly with movement, but still didn't see who the owner of the voice was.

"Who are you, anyway?" Hux asked, biting softly into the cookie, and chewing it, the delicious sweet, chocolately taste flooding his senses. "This is delicious." he softly whispered, to which he received a small laugh in return.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you. You are a stranger, after all. Mama tells me not to talk to strangers, even if they are around my age-group." The voice said again, to which Hux rolled his eyes, still eating the cookie.

"My name is Hux, if it helps." He said, with his mouth partially full of the confectionary, eyes still trained on where he heard the voice coming from.

There was small silence, and then he heard the voice again, more confident this time. "You can call me Ben." Hux heard him say, and then suddenly, Ben rose up, and Hux choked at the suddenness.

In front of him stood a tall-for-his-age kid, with a curly mane of dark brown hair, vivid and strangely intense hazel eyes, and he had a light smattering of freckles across his cheeks and prominent nose, and he was covered in dark spots that strangely reminded Hux of constellations. Hux couldn't tell his age, but if he had to guess he was only a few years younger than himself.

Hux was at a loss for words, and sat there, cookie dropped into his lap in his shock, sputtering out nonsense, trying to make a coherent sentence. Ben offered him a small, adorable smile and he felt like he was going to combust. Quickly trying to compose himself, he stood up, offering his hand for a handshake, to which Ben took, and shook firmly.

"My name's Hux." He said again, without even thinking, to which Ben grinned at him again, and said "You already told me that." with a small, charming laugh.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." He said, smiling back at the boy. What in the stars was happening? He never really smiled at people, but for some strange reason this one was genuine.

They both sat down next to each other on the rock, and watched the festival going on in front of them. It was getting progressively darker, and the stars were becoming more visible.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ben asked Hux, plucking some nearby flowers, and arranging them by color, before setting them down and going to find some more.

"Looking for someone," Hux admitted, twiddling his thumbs, watching Ben with a strange interest. "How about you?" He asked, eyes following Ben's every move, wondering what he was planning on doing with the flowers he was collecting.

"Mom dragged me here. I didn't really want to come, but I guess meeting you makes it a little more bearable." Ben said, and Hux huffed out a nervous laugh.

Suddenly, lights flooded the clearing they were in, little floating lights….fireflies, weren't they? They surrounded everyone and every thing, and Ben whirled around in wonder, watching the small bugs flutter about.

They lit up the strange outfit he was wearing, and lit up his already light eyes, he grinned broadly at them. "Haven't you ever seen fireflies before?" Ben asked Hux, still watching them with awe, and a strange sort or admiration.

"N-No." Hux stuttered, and then mentally scolded himself, even though it would do no good. "I usually spend most of my time training, or inside." He admitted, scrunching up his face at how strange that sounded, even to himself. "That sucks." Ben replied, frowning softly at him, before seemingly getting an idea, and offering Hux his hand.

"Let's make the most of this festival then!" He suggested, offering his sweet smile to Hux, who returned it without even really thinking, and gave his hand to Ben, who promptly pulled him in the general direction of food, and what looked like some games.

Ben ordered him one of everything on the menu, and Hux gaped at him as he passed over the credits, before sitting them down at a nearby bench, and they both dug in to the multiple delicious foods.

He nibbled into what appeared to be some sort of meat coated in breading on a stick, found it was deliciously juicy and perfectly seasoned, and wolfed it down, seemingly forgetting all of his manners.

He felt embarrassed, and looked at Ben, who looked overjoyed that he was enjoying it, enjoying himself. The aromas of all of the foods mixed, creating a strangely alluring smell that was very pleasant.

"I have no idea how I'm going to finish all of this," Hux said, wiping his face with a napkin, before Ben suggested that he take half of each of the foods, which they both agreed on. After they ate, they decided to play some games, such as shoot the tauntaun, a ball throw, pin the tail on the lothcat, and some sort of strange game called a "cakewalk" where you were guaranteed to win some sort of cake, big or small.

  
They won a perfectly sized for them chocolate cake that they decided to split, and they were full. Hux had the most fun he had ever had in his entire life, and it looked like Ben was enjoying himself immensely, too. Eventually, it began getting late, and Hux had a feeling that Ben would have to be leaving soon, which unfortunately was true.

"I have to go and find my mom, Hux," he murmured sadly, their eyes meeting, before Ben hesitantly asked "Will I ever see you again?".

"I'm not sure." Hux said honestly, a frown tugging at his mouth. He had failed his objective, and was most likely going to return to punishments and reprimand, but being here with Ben was worth it.

Suddenly, Ben quickly pecked Hux's freckled cheek, to which Hux flushed, unable to control it this time. "W-what was that for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"For making my night all the much better, and in case I never get to see you again. Goodbye, Hux!" Ben said, before running off in a southward direction, towards a small group of adults.

"Goodbye, Ben." Hux murmured, putting his hand on his cheek in disbelief, before rising up and heading in the direction of the ship his father had sent with him, thinking about the night's events, wind softly blowing his hair awry again, the faint glow of fireflies behind him glowing ever fainter.


	2. Return and beginning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, this does have two scenes where they make out, but it doesn't really go further than there. If that's something you're not interested in then I can probably put something to mark where those scenes are so you can skip over them.

  
He hadn't wanted to be at that stupid festival when he was 13, and he certainly did not want to be back there now, but as it had been all those years ago, he was under orders. This time he was going to do his job, and do it right. Hux wandered about, keeping a close watch out for the boy he was supposed to be finding. If he was being completely honest, there wasn't a day that he hadn't thought about the other boy he met, Ben, and the little kiss he had been given.

The instructions had once again been horribly garbled and mucked up when he received them, but at least he got some new information: apparently this kid was a force-user of some sort, like the man his father worked under, which he had only met a few times. He strongly disliked him.

Quicky brushing past the hordes of overjoyed festival-goers, he retreated to the grassy rock he had been on when he had first came to this ridiculous festival. He was older now, more trained in combat, and with him he had a blaster, even thought he thought it was very unnecessary. The familiar mouth-watering smells of the food wafted throughout the large clearing, and Hux reminisced about the food he had shared with Ben, and of the fun they had had together, before quickly banishing the thought away and focusing.

Suddenly, the grass started rustling behind him, and Hux quickly flipped around, immediately grabbing his blaster from his back pocket and pointing it at someone who was all too familiar. Yes, there he was again, even taller, muscular, and just as strangely enchanting as the first time he had met him: Ben.

"Ben?" Hux whispered, blinking in disbelief, his green-blue eyes widening. Ben's mouth was agape, familiarly intense hazel eyes that were framed by long, dark eyelashes flickering all over Hux, his body. "Hux." He said in a deep, honeyed voice that he had lacked in his younger years, making Hux feel strange chills.

Hux slowly lowered his blaster, looking in stunned mesmerization at the young man that stood before him, same curly dark mane of hair, same light smattering of freckles across his prominent nose, and cheeks, same constellations of dark spots scattered all throughout his face and body.

"Where have you been all these years?" Ben breathed, slowly backing off of Hux, as if still expecting him to shoot, gorgeous hazel eyes never leaving Hux's face, hands up. Hux dropped the blaster completely, as if on reflex. "Away. At the academy." he said, without even really thinking, still staring at the man in front of him, amazed by how he was still so the same and so different all at once. Ben stopped backing away, sitting down a little while away in front of Hux.

Hux licked his suddenly dry lips, unable to form coherent thoughts, or speech just as he had when he was thirteen, before quickly reminding himself he had a job to do, and dismissed Ben with a "It's been nice seeing you, but I have somebody I'm looking for.", and turning back to face the festival.

"That's all you have to say to me after 5 years?" Ben asked, disappointment clearly coating his words, but Hux refused to turn around, or acknowledge him.

"For kriff's sake, I've been looking for you for _five_ goddamn years, Hux." Ben said in exasperation, peering sadly at the man who now stood stiff as a board, eyes once again widened in shock.

"You've been…looking for me? Ever since I left all those years ago?" Hux whispered softly, trying desperately to convince himself that Ben was lying, because he knew that nobody cared for him that much, not even the people who were supposed to be his own family.

"You're lying." He said immediately after, denying the warmth he had felt growing after he heard Ben say that, once again turning cold. Suddenly, he felt something warm and big against his back, before strong arms wrapped around him, and hot breath was against the back of his neck, giving him goosebumps.

"No, I'm not. I promise you, Hux." Ben murmured against his neck, making Hux shiver softly at the warmth, the soft brush of lips he felt. Suddenly, he felt Ben press a small kiss against his nape, and Hux gave a shaky breath.

"What in the pfassk are you doi- _mmph_!" And then Ben's soft lips were pressing against his with an urgency that Hux had never felt before, and Hux knew nothing else but to kiss back. Ben quickly picked him up, and turned him around so he could kiss him properly, the limited space between them filled with pleased murmurs and soft sighs, in-between frantic kisses.

Hux's hands were gripped tight to the front of Ben's strange outfit, and he brushed his tongue gently against the inviting plush of Ben's lips. Ben deepened the kiss, whimpering softly when he felt Hux's tongue slide wetly against his, his massive hand mussing up Hux's hair, knotted in it. They were both in bliss.

"Shit, I can't, I'm sorry, Ben, but I can't." Hux moaned miserably, pulling away and attempting to make himself presentable, and walk away before he was picked up, hoisted onto the hip of Ben, and pinned to a nearby tree.

"I don't give a fuck what you have to do, Hux. I have been waiting for you for five. fucking. years. At least give me this." Ben begged, hazel eyes wide and almost feral, still panting at the intensity of the previous kiss. The tension could have been cut with a knife. They kissed one another again, tongues twining, panting into each other's mouths, grabbing at any available piece of clothing and holding onto it tight, as if they would disappear.

Ben broke the kiss, panting heavily, looking deeply into Hux's eyes, looking at his face. "Fuck, you're gorgeous." He breathed, brushing away the strands of Hux's hair that had gone in front of his eyes, before kissing all over Hux's face, playfully nipping at his chin, before kissing his bobbing Adam's apple. They stayed like that for awhile, Kylo licking and sucking at his neck, while Hux greedily gulped in air, panting, hand fisted in Kylo's hair.

"I have to- _ah, fuck_ …I have to do what I came here for." Hux whimpered, as Ben growled against his neck, nipping at him, and making sure he left marks so that Hux would remember this. Then again, how could he ever forget this? Ben reluctantly let Hux down, before kissing him once more, this time it was slower, more passionate.

"Don't you dare forget about me, Hux. I swear to the maker himself I'll find you again. Somehow." Ben whispered, his lips swollen from all of the kisses they had shared, still slowly catching his breath.

"I hope you do." Hux said honestly, putting his hand on Ben's flushed cheek, before kissing his nose. Ben sighed, embracing Hux softly, before heading back the way he came. The fireflies had once again appeared, and the festival was almost over. Goddamn Ben and his stupid beautiful face and amazing kisses.

He had failed yet again.

~~~

Hux had absolutely no idea why he was thinking about that festival, especially now that 5 more years had passed, and he still hadn't seen Ben. The Supreme Leader (that was what he called himself now, Hux cringed at the thought) had found the boy without Hux's help, so all was forgiven. His boots clacked as he walked down the cold metal corridor to the room where Snoke's holo-projection appeared, having been summoned. He was for whatever reason accompanied by two 'troopers, EV-2124, or Evie as the other troopers called them, and AS-7066, or Sixty-six.

The door opened, and there Snoke stood in his projected 25-foot glory, shriveled, scarred and gray. In front him stood a tall dark figure, clad in a hood and a strange sort of black and chrome mask. The figure started, and looked back at Hux, as if surprised by his presence. Hux sneered at them, before turning his attention to Snoke.

"You summoned me, Supreme Leader?" Hux asked smoothly, not paying any attention to the still apparently very confused being next to him, eyes focused on the holo-projection.

"Ah, yes. General Hux, meet my newest addition to my knights, Kylo Ren. He is to run Starkiller and The Finalizer along with you, is that clear?" Snoke rumbled, sitting in his throne, watching both Hux and this apparent "Kylo Ren" with a strange sort of interest in his light eyes.

"Crystal clear, Supreme Leader." Hux replied, trying to ignore the feeling of Ren's eyes boring through him through that ridiculous mask, offering a strained smile. Hux, for whatever reason could sense the nervousness of Sixty-Six and Evie, who appeared to be terrified of this newcomer. He could care less about his apparent "intimidating" nature, and only wanted to focus on the rest of the work he had to do on the bridge.

"Very well, you and EV-2124 and AS-7066 are dismissed." Snoke said with a certain sort of satisfaction that gave Hux a strange sense of foreboding. Saying nothing more, he headed towards the exit, the two stormtroopers marching behind him. He still felt Ren's eyes on him.

~~~

Now on the Bridge, Hux was overseeing everything as he usually did, occasionally taking a few commlink calls or filing some work in his datapad. He had the strangest feeling, as if somebody was steadily approaching behind him, and turned around to meet the massive figure that was Kylo Ren.

Kylo Ren said nothing, simply observing Hux intently. Hux crossed his arms behind his back, offering Ren another strained smile, eye slightly twitching. "How can I help you, Ren?" He forced out, the muscles in his face hurting from trying to keep the strained smile.

Ren said nothing, simply observed for a few seconds longer, before spinning around on his heels and stomping away. Hux huffed in annoyance, before turning to ask Unamo for a status report.

It continued that way for two weeks, and he would always end up bumping into Kylo, no matter where he went. He knew this wasn't coincidental, but he didn't know what the hell Ren wanted from him, every time he would try speaking to him, he would just briskly walk away as if nothing happened. It infuriated Hux to no end, but he said nothing to Phasma, who was the closest thing he had to an acquaintance.

Today, it would seem, is completely different. Ren's massive frame backed Hux into a dimly-lit corner, to which Hux sputtered "What is the meaning of this?". A hissing click as Ren's mask unlatched, and then Hux felt like he was going to pass out. Standing in front of him was what appeared to be Ben. "B-," Hux started, before he was silenced by whoever this person was saying "That's not my name anymore." curtly.

"What in the ever-loving psfaak do you mean it's not your goddamn name anymo-," before being silenced by Ren, or whoever he was now kissing him, just as he had at the festival. _"Oh, gods, not again,"_ Hux thought miserably, pleasure flooding his veins at the familiarity of the kiss, of the person in front of him. He was not going down without a fight this time, and nipped Ren's lip harshly, to which he received a throaty purr in response.

"People will see!" Hux whispered fiercely, breaking the kiss, and trying to get out of the corner Ren had trapped him in, to which Ren chuckled, and purred softly at Hux "Nobody will see anything, Hux. I promise." And then, it was almost as if they were at the festival again, as Hux was hoisted into the wall, supported by Ren's hulking figure, fiercely kissing each other once again, Hux suckling on the lip he had bitten softly, which had started bleeding.

The familiar taste of copper, and the intense kisses were starting to make Hux feel light-headed. Ren's tongue brushed against his, and then they twined, both of Hux's hands fisted in his raven mane, Ren's still-massive hand at the small of Hux's back, before sneakily dropping down and grabbing at his ass. Hux nipped at his lip again, as if in reprimand.

He received another deep chuckle in response, before Hux insisted that Ren let him down, because he still had work to finish, and Ren reluctantly obliged, telling him to meet him at his Quarters later so he could explain all of this.

Hux nodded, trying to compose himself, and slow his frantic breathing again. Kylo put on his mask again, put on the hood and strode confidently down the corridor, Hux watching him with anger, and another emotion he didn't need to be thinking about right now, before heading back towards the bridge.

Unbeknownst to Hux, a very flustered EV-2124 quickly scurried away from the scene, relieved they had not been caught, even though they hadn't meant to stumble onto their superiors making out.

~~~

"So, you're the son of Han Solo, and General Leia Organa of The Resistance." Hux said flatly, head in hands and feeling the familiar twinges of headache begin to bloom.

"…Yes." Kylo said reluctantly, fiddling with his cloak, looking at anything in his spacious quarters, except for Hux. Hux could feel his guilt from all the way across the room.

"You do realize that they are our enemies, correct, Ren?" Hux murmured, finally taking his head out of his hands and staring tiredly at Kylo, who still refused to look at him. It reminded Hux vaguely of a child when their parent was trying to get them to confess to something they had done.

"Yes." He sighed, laying on his back on his bed, staring out of the window at the passing stars, into the vastness of space, Hux rolling his eyes at his continued moping.

"And you're a force user." Hux asked, just for clarification, studying the marble table he was currently resting his head and hands on, blinking slowly. Suddenly, a wicked grin lit up Kylo's face and almost immediately Hux felt phantom hands grab his ass, as Ren had done earlier in the corner. Hux started, fell off the stool and glared at the now laughing Kylo from the floor.

If looks could kill, then Kylo would have been dead. "Very funny," Hux said sarcastically, picking himself up off the floor and sitting back down on the stool.

"I still don't believe in all of that force nonsense." Hux muttered irately, now turning his attention to his datapad, scrolling through some recent messages he had received from one of the Lieutenants down at the Bridge.

"Does that mean you can read minds, too?" Hux said, then snorted at the mere idea until he felt a strange tingle in his head, almost like a trickle of water. He shivered, and looked at Kylo, frown tugging at his lips.

"Are you doing that?" Hux asked, putting his hand on his head, and expecting to feel water, thinking perhaps Kylo had thought it would be a funny idea to pour some water on him, found nothing except his regulation-standard hair, and then his frown grew.

"Why would I pour water on you?" Kylo asked, confusion crossing his attractive features, a frown pulling at his full lips, before Hux looked at him in shock, quickly saying "I didn't say tha-," before being interrupted by Kylo's "You didn't need to. I heard it. I can hear what everybody thinks, Hux. I have no reason to lie to you." Hux vaguely wondered if this was some strange dream or mind trick that Snoke was perhaps playing on him, decided to pinch himself. Nothing changed.

"What about you, Hux? Where do you come from? Do you have a name, or were you just named Hux?" Kylo asked, picking up a strange round ball made of glass that sat on his nightstand, making it float around. Hux decided to stop questioning all of this nonsense, and sighed.

"I was unfortunately named Armitage Brendol Hux. I have no idea why my father insisted his first name be my middle, but I come from Arkanis. My father is a General you've most likely heard of, Brendol Hux," Hux began, but then looked suspiciously at Kylo, who looked confused as to why he stopped.

"Can't you just read my mind?" Hux asked, staring at Kylo, who now got up into a sitting position instead of laying down, looking at Hux with interest.

"I don't do it unless I need to, and I can't really help it if somebody projects. Your mind is very strong, so it would be hard for me to read anything that you didn't want me to know already, unless you let me in." Kylo explained quietly, still floating the strange glass orb around the room. It passed by Hux and he squinted at it, still convinced that it was some sort of trick of the eye.

"My father runs the academy on Arkanis, I never got to know my birth-mother, but my step mother was much nicer than my father ever was." Hux continued, still unsure if he should be telling Ren all of this.

Kylo still looked very enthralled, paying attention to nothing but Hux and the orb, but then realizing he most likely wasn't going to get much more information softly murmured "It's okay, Hux. You don't have to tell me any more if you're uncomfortable."

Hux had no idea why Ren was being so nice to him, considering he was quickly becoming the most feared man on the entire ship, known to have a quick and rather violent temper. Hux internally winced remembering when the first bill had been brought to him by a poor Lieutenant who had witnessed the whole thing, pale-faced and horrified.

And Hux still was at a loss for what was transpiring between he and Ren, still unsure of what exactly to call it. He knew it was an attraction of some sort, but of what magnitude he was uncertain. He never sought any relationships, because he never really was attracted to the people he "dated" (using the term very lightly). But this was different.

He begrudgingly admitted that Ren was one of the only, if not the only person who could make him lose his cool, which made him rather dangerous in a way, too. He had a feeling that Ren knew the effect that he had.

He had already told Ren that no matter what he did, it couldn't be while he was working, or on the Bridge, and Ren agreed. As Hux got up to leave, Kylo followed him to the door, put a hand on his cheek, making Hux jump and swat it away. Kylo frowned at him in confusion.

"What was that for?" Hux asked, looking at him as if he had expected to get slapped, or as if his touch had burned. "It's an affectionate gesture, Hux. Kind of like kissing." Kylo murmured, keeping his hands down at his sides, staring at Hux.

"Kissing and whatever that was are two completely different things, Ren. Now good night." Hux huffed, walking down the hallway, great-coat flowing behind him and his boots tapping the metal flooring. Kylo stared after him, looking rather like a kicked puppy, staring at the hand Hux had swatted. _"Oh, if only you knew."_ He thought miserably, turning around back into his quarters.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I doubt that Hux was ever really shown affection bc Brendol Hux is one tough cookie from what I've been reading. 
> 
> I wish we knew a little more about his mother(s) though. (Both birth and I guess sort of step mother? what would that be?) and he's still kind of processing Kylo's blatant affection, and his attempt at understanding Hux, but not pushing him. 
> 
> (Let's be real though Hux fucking loves it, but he has a really hard time understanding it. he's probably really touch-starved lol)
> 
> I hc Kylo and Hux to be that sort of couple you wouldn't even know were dating, but when they're alone they literally cannot get their hands off each other like calm down boys lol.
> 
> Next chapter there's a lot going to go down, and I'll make sure to tag appropriately. (Don't worry, our boys aren't going to be hurt so you don't have to stop reading if that's what you were worried about. Somebody else, however….I'll stop talking bc if I do I know that I'll end up ruining it so yeah.
> 
> (Poor Kylo he's crushing hard lmao.) (And poor Hux bc he's crushing too but he doesn't like to acknowledge any feelings his father told him were "weak" or "useless")
> 
> And also I guess he's relatable in a way, because all he asked for when he legitimately thought he'd never see Hux again was a small makeout session. 
> 
> Also Kylo is kind of idk what the word would be?? softer? bc he's in the beginnings of his training with Snoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I just had the strangest urge to write this, and expect the next chapter probably this coming Saturday or Sunday. I'm apparently incapable of writing anything but cute fluff, and I love writing irony apparently hehe.
> 
> you can find me over on tumblr at eli-the-rebel-scum


End file.
